Blues Valentine's Day one shot
by ANRangel
Summary: Boomer is freaking out over his plans with Bubbles for Valentine's Day. He's planning to propose to her! But will his angst stop him from doing so? Just a short Valentine one shot for the Blues (: R&R please! Rated K for slight swearing.


**Okay, so I really wanted to do Blues, **_**and**_** Reds and Greens, but I couldn't think of anything for the Reds and Greens…sorry about that! Anyway, this is just a short Valentine's Day one-shot for Bubs and Boomer ^^ Also, when I **_**finally**_** think of an idea for a real PPG/RRB fanfiction, I'll be adding 4 OC's. Two PPGs and RRBs.**

**Btw, all of the PPGs and RRBs are 24 in this.**

**Boomer: Get on with it already!**

**Brick: ..sigh.. Just ignore him.**

**Me: Whatever. Boomer, just shut up and do the disclaimer.**

**Boomer: Fine. ANRangel owns nothing except for the story, and her OCs.**

**Bubbles: Can we call you "Angel" for short?**

**Me…umm, sure, why not?**

**Bubbles: Yay!**

"Boomer, will you just calm down? I'm sure she'll say yes. There's nothing to worry about." Brick said from the couch.

Boomer had been in the family room, pacing back and forth, while his brothers lounged around in the room, watching TV. They were all at Blossom and Brick's house. Blossom was at Bubbles's and Boomer's house, along with Buttercup.

"Yeah, seriously, Boom. Listen to Brick." This time it was Butch, who was too wrapped up in doing push-ups to see how frantic their youngest brother was.

Brick rolled his eyes at his ebony-haired brother's lack of sympathy. Sometimes Brick thought that Butch was a little too obsessed with toning his muscles.

Aside from that, Boomer had been rambling on all day about how he was nervous that Bubbles would say no, or if she didn't love him. And, frankly, it was getting annoying to everyone around him. Brick was trying to get his attention.

"Boomer, lis-"

"What if she says no?! What if she laughs in my face?!"

"Boomer!-"

"What if she tells me she never loved me, and she-"

"BOOMER!" Brick shouted.

Everybody in the room flinched at the sound of their leader's harsh tone. But, that harsh tone soon became soft and gentle. Boomer, as well Butch their attention towards Brick, as he began trying to comfort their nervous wreck of a brother.

"Boomer, are you seriously _this_ worried? You _know_ she'll say yes. She loves you and you love her." Said Brick.

"Yeah, you're being ridiculous," Butch agreed.

Bubbles and Boomer have been dating for about 7 years, and for the past few months, Boomer had been planning to propose to Bubbles on Valentine's Day. He had been saving up since November for the ring and he had just gotten the chance to buy it exactly 4 days ago, on the 9th. It was the day before Valentine's Day.

"Besides, Boomer, its _Bubbles._ And you're proposing to her on _Valentine's Day._" Butch said, making sure to put the emphasis. "Everybody knows that she'll think it's the most romantic thing in the entire world." He finished, almost mockingly.

"Yeah, he's right." Brick agreed. Then he grinned, almost devilishly. "Now, you never told us what exactly you were planning to do for this little date.

* * *

_[Buttercup's POV]_

I was just lying down on the couch, watching TV, while Blossom was sitting on the recliner reading some romance book, or some shit like that. Everything was peaceful; that is, until I heard the most girlish squeal in the. _Entire. World. _

I sighed exasperatingly, rolling my eyes. I knew that high pitched squeal anywhere; _Bubbles._ Even after all these years, she still has the heart of a little girl. Did I mention that the squeal was also the _loudest?_ Gosh, that girl seriously needs to learn to control that Sonic Scream of her's. My ears are practically bleeding over here!

Bubbles came zipping down the stairs at the speed of freaking lighting, while talking a mile a minute. I could barely understand a word she was saying!

"Um, Bubs…-"

"OHEMGEEITSALMSOTVALENTINESDA Y!"

"Bubbles!"

"EEEEEEEEIMSOHAPPYICANTBELIEV E-

"BUBBLES!" I shouted, finally getting her attention. She gave me a quizzical look. I sighed.

"Bubbles, slow the fuck down. Nobody can understand a word you're saying. She gave me a sheepish smile in return.

(Quick POV change) _[Bubbles's POV]_

I giggled and smiled meekly. "Sorry about that." Buttercup just rolled her eyes."

"I'm just so excited that tomorrow is _Valentine's Day!_ I mean, how can you _not_ be?!" I said, jumping up and down. I was just so excited. I have been waiting for this day for exactly 364 days!

"Bubbles, I don't know if you already know this or not, but I'm not exactly into the whole Valentine's Day thing."

"Aww, c'mon, Butch has to be preparing something extremely romantic for you, right?!"

_[Buttercup's POV]_

I scoffed at Bubbles's ridiculous and hopeful tone. That's when Blossom _finally_ got her nose out of her book.

"Yeah, I mean he may not be the most romantic guy in the world, but he has to have something up his sleeve." Blossom agreed.

"Oh, great for you to join the conversation, Bloss." I said, looking at my 'older' sister. She just rolled her eyes. I crossed my arms.

"But, yeah, right, we'll probably be spending our Valentine's Day sitting on the couch, stuffing ourselves with food, while playing The Walking Dead." I said, matter-of-factly.

I heard a small gasp come from my blonde sister.

"Ew! That's so violent…"

"Uh, yeah, Bubs, that's kind of the point." I said, rolling my eyes for the umpteenth time today. My eyes were actually starting to hurt now…

"Anyway, Bubbles, what are you so excited about?" Blossom asked.

She just looked at her like she had sprouted rabbit ears and a tail. Actually, now that I think about it, Bubbles would be kind of happy about that…she's weird like that.

"Tomorrow is _Valentine's Day_, silly! The most romantic day of the year! And, my Boomiekins is planning something perfect for me." She said, excitingly.

"Oh, yes, you did say something about that." She replied. "Did he say what he was doing for you?"

"Of course not, silly! He said it was a surprise." Then she squealed again, this time much quieter.

"EEEE! Now I'm excited all over again! I can't wait for tomorrow!" Then she zipped back up to her room, to do God knows what.

_[Blossom's POV]_

Bubbles flew back up to her room, her baby blue streak trailing off behind her. I turned to Buttercup, and said:

"Hey, I have to go. I'm meeting Brick at the park. Tell Bubbles where I'm going." Then I left without another word.

I mean, I was in a bit of a hurry. Brick was probably already there, and I'm already 5 minutes late. I closed the door behind me and took to the skies.

* * *

_[Boomer's POV]_

Brick had already left to go to the park to meet Blossom, while Butch was staying home to play some videogames. I don't even think he's planned what he's gonna do with Buttercup tomorrow. Oh, well. His problem.

I, on the other hand have to go out to run some last minute errands for my date with Bubbles. My brothers had talked some sense into me from earlier. I guess I _was_ being a bit ridiculous. I love Bubbles and I know she loves me.

Anyway, so here I was, at the flower shop, looking for some flowers for a bouquet. I walked up to the counter, surprised to see who was there; Robin and Mitch. They were dating.

"Oh, hey guys. You two work here?" I asked them.

"Yup; well, actually, I do. Mitch is just helping me out; I got my boss to let him." Robin replied. I just nodded, understanding.

Then Mitch smiled slyly. "Sooo, Boom, who are you here for? A certain Blue Puff, maybe?" He raised an eyebrow. I felt my cheeks flush, embarrassed.

"Of course he is! Why wouldn't he be?" Robin said, giving me the same expression. I glared at both of them and huffed.

"Whatever. I just need a bouquet. Can you guys help me out or not?"

Robin's eyes gleamed with something that I couldn't describe. "Of course we can, Boom Boom." She gestured for me to follow her, while Mitch stayed back.

"So, what exactly are you looking for? Obviously blue flowers."

"Yeah, definitely. What about roses? Is there any way that you could make them blue?" I asked her.

"Yeah, we have blue food coloring. It actually works." She said, grinning. I grinned back in response.

While Robin and I had started working, Mitch came back and started to help us. He said he someone else to take care of the front.

We took out about two dozen roses and started to color them with the blue liquid. We colored the roses a bunch of different shades of blue, and some of them were white. By the end of it, our hands were completely covered in it. We washed our hands, and then got back to work. Which, Mitch and I really didn't see a point in doing, considering we were just going to them messy again, anyway.

Robin took out the glitter and some rhinestones. While she was covering the flowers in them, Mitch glued some blue and silver rhinestones on the white tissue paper. While Mitch was distracted, Robin whispered something to me. I smirked devilishly, nodding.

I jumped out of the way, while Robin threw a handful of glitter into Mitch's face. He looked at her, with widened eyes, mouth agape, before squinting his eyes in a glare.

"This. Means. War." He said through clenched teeth. He flung a huge mass of glitter at both Robin _and_ me.

"Hey! What was that for?!" I said to him.

"I saw her whisper her little plan to you, don't think you're slick!" He said. He glared, but his voice was playful, and I could tell that he was trying not to smile.

Before I could reply, he flung more glitter at me, and before I knew it, we were all laughing as we covered each other in glitter, while in the process, made the flowers even _more_ glittery and pretty.

By the end of the whole thing, I was covered head to toe in glitter, along with some rhinestones glued to my clothes, courtesy of Mitch, I might add.

We sat at the mini table, marveling at our work, proudly.

The bouquet consisted of roses in many different shades of blue, along with white. The white tissue paper was adorned with blue and silver rhinestones, as well as bubble stickers.

And, to top it all off, the whole thing was covered with glitter. Robin's eyes gleamed.

"Oh, Boomer, it's so beautiful. Bubbles is going to _love_ it." She said, smiling at me. I smiled back at her.

"Well, I have the both of you to thank." I inhaled deeply and let it out. To be completely honest, I was a bit nervous about the whole thing. While my brothers had already calmed me down from my ridiculous break down back at Brick and Blossom's house, I was still feeling a bit edgy.

I knew for a fact that Bubbles would like it, but would she accept it? Would she like the date I have planned for her? Those were just small questions that would be left unanswered until tomorrow.

One more thought raced through my mind as I paid Robin for the bouquet and made my way back to Brick's place.

_Once my brothers see me covered in this stuff, I'll never hear the end of it._

~~~The Next Day~~~

_[3__rd__ person's POV]_

Bubbles was sitting in her and Boomer's home, in their room, just finishing up getting ready for their date. She looked at her reflection in the floor mirror.

She was wearing a knee length baby blue skirt with a white waste belt, adorned with a cobalt blue ribbon on it. She had on a plain white blouse.

She was wearing white stockings underneath her skirt. Surprisingly, it was 54 degrees outside.

Her curly hair was cascading down shoulders. She topped off her look with a cobalt blue flower clip holding back her bangs. She had on black flats.

She had some light makeup on; light blue eye shadow, black eyeliner and mascara, and clear lip gloss.

She smiled at her reflection, proud of her work. Before Buttercup left for her date, she tried to work her magic on her, but she refused, so she left the house in her regular tomboy attire.

Although, Buttercup _did_ humor her, and put on some light makeup and slightly cleaner clothing. (Not in the "dirty" way, just nicer.)

Bubbles flew down the stairs, slowly, and sat on the couch, waiting for Boomer.

She only waited about five minutes for him to come.

Boomer leaned down and gave her a long, chaste kiss.

"Well, don't you look just gorgeous." He said, grinning from ear to ear. She giggled.

"Why, thank you, Boomie. You don't look so bad yourself." Boomer was wearing a white dress shirt with black pants and blazer, with a cobalt blue tie.

She was about to kiss him again, when she noticed something _very_ sparkly and _very_ pretty.

"Boomer, what's that?" She asked, pointing to the thing behind his back. He smiled at her and pulled it out from behind him.

She gasped when she saw the beautiful bouquet that he had made earlier with their two brown haired friends.

She was nearly speechless. "Oh, Boomer…it's beautiful." She breathed.

"Not as beautiful as you." He said, smiling. He was smiling so much that it hurt. She smiled back at him.

Although the line was cheesy and cliché, it still make her happy. She attacked him with another kiss, this time much more passionate.

When they pulled away, Boomer was the one to break the silence.

"Shall we go?"

"We shall."

* * *

The dinner was wonderful. Bubbles and Boomer had gone to the most romantic restaurant that Bubbles had ever seen, and now they were talking a walk on the beach, just as the sun was setting.

They strolled down the beach, close to the water, but not close enough for the water to touch them.

"Boomer, this is the most amazing Valentine's Day ever. I've never had this great of an experience with anyone else before." She turned to face him.

"I love you." When she said that to him, his heart fluttered and he felt a whole new vote of confidence.

He said it back and she visibly brightened, if that was even possible. He stopped them completely, forcing Bubbles to set the bouquet down, much to her disappointment.

She gave him a quizzical looked, that made her look even cuter than she already was, in his opinion.

He could give her a huge speech about how much he loved her, but he wanted to get straight to the point.

"Bubbles, I love you, and nothing will ever change that." He took a huge breath and got down on one knee, still holding one hand. _It's now or never._ He thought.

Meanwhile, Bubbles was thinking; _Oh, my gosh. Is he doing what I think he is?_

When he took out the small, blue velvet box, her eyes slightly widened, knowing that her thoughts were correct.

"Bubbles," He started, taking another huge breath. "Will you marry me?" He finished, opening the box to reveal the wedding ring that he had spent so much time saving up for.

The ring was simple, yet gorgeous. It was silver with one diamond in the center, with two smaller diamonds flanking it. It also had "I love you." Engraved on the inside.

Bubbles gasped as she set her eyes on the ring. She felt her eyes well up with tears of joy. She was speechless.

"Bubbles?" Boomer said, oblivious as to why she wasn't saying anything.

She looked into his dark blue eyes lovingly and whispered that one word that Boomer had been longing to hear all night.

"Yes." She sniffled. "Yes, yes, a thousand times YES!" She smiled as Boomer placed the ring onto her finger.

He stood up, taking her face into his hands and crashed his lips onto hers. She kissed him back; this kiss was far more passionate and fiery then the ones they have shared before.

After that, they spent more time on the beach until the sun went down completely, then flew back to their house, ready to start their new lives together.

**So, there you have it. My first PPG fanfic! I hope you guys liked it. I tried not to rush too much on this, but I wanted to get it done in time. And, once again, I'm sorry that I can't do a Reds or Greens, buuuuut…I couldn't think of anything else.**

**But, aside from that, I hope you all have a wonderful Valentine's Day! Bye, guys.**


End file.
